Diamond Cut Love
by Crucioc0cks
Summary: A wild night out with his fraternity brothers, Draco Malfoy celebrates his birthday in style at the local wizarding gentlemens club, The Diamond Club. Drinks, Dancing, Women, and Fun. What more could a Malfoy man ask for! Or has he gotten himself more than he can handle?


nothing belongs to me. all references to significant characters goes to the queen herself, Joann K. Rowling.

musical suggestions: Britney Spears' 'I'm A Slave 4 U' and the entire album 'B In The Mix, The Remixes. Vol.2' by Britney Spears.  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

'I know I may be young, but, I've got feelins too…'

There were cheers from the crowd of men as they stood from their seats as Draco Malfoy, Theo Knott, and Blaise Zabini made their way to the front row seats. Theo and Blaise sat as Draco turned to the crowd and received another loud cheer. He was about to toast the night when the lights dimmed and the music changed.

He turned to take his seat and watched as five scantily dressed girls apparated on stage. The massive crowd cheered as the popular muggle song rocked through their bodies and shook the building.

"I'm a slaaaave for you"

Each girl had their own pole, each gyrating their bodies against the cool metal. Each dressed in dark green and black lingerie adorned with diamonds. Very appropriate, this was the Diamond Club after all. The randy crowd whistled and cheered as the girls went from free-styling dancing to choreographed pole dancing. All five lifting themselves off the ground and spiraling gracefully until they were sitting on the floor.

"oooh baby don't you wanna dance up on me?"

They all lip synced as the crawled to the front of the stage. The center girl rolled her neck and flipped her long black hair back as she arched her back and winked right at Draco.

Draco smirked as his friends around him cheered and clapped him on the shoulder. He had been eyeing her since they had taken the stage. He had always liked girls with dark hair. But she was different. She seemed… familiar. Which in a sense, both frightened and excited Draco beyond belief.

As the song transitioned into another dance remix, the girls all came to the edge of the stage, slid off and walked over to Draco. One of the shorter girls, wearing a bra and stockings sat on the arm of his seat, providing him a view of her front, whilst Theo had quite the view of from the rear.

"We hear that it's your birthday _baby_." She cooed in his ear while another girl, taller sat on the other arm and ran a hand through his hair.

"And we have a present for you" the other girl teased quietly.  
"You get to choose which one of us treats you to a private dance." The first girl giggled and drew a slender finger down his black button up.

He smirked at all five girls surrounding him and nodded at his buxom beauty in the center. Holding out a hand to her, she waited a moment before smirking right back and taking his hand pulling him up the stage steps and dancing her way down the stage. The room erupted with cheers as the favorite of the group rolled her hips, blew kisses, even pushed Draco up against one of the poles and ground her bum against his front (which earned the loudest cheer yet) before pulling him behind a curtain and down a hall to a private room.

Meanwhile at the front of the stage, the four remaining girls introduced the twelve other dancers.

The small group turned to smile for the audience as another show began.  
"I just don't get it! Why in the bloody hell is she always picked!?" The smallest of the group whined as she stomped up to Theo and began to give him a very lack luster lapdance.

Another girl of the quartet stepped up to Blaise and straddled him playfully, resting her hands around his neck.  
"Just because you have more diamonds doesn't mean she can't move her hips better than you Tori." The girl in Blaise's lap countered. She gave him a wink before turning in his lap and rolling her hips over his lap.

"Shutup Lulu!" the girl in Theo's lap snapped and whipped her hair in his face.  
He gave a very unamused look to Blaise who smirked.  
"Stupid slutty skank! They always pick Granger!"

Both Theo and Blaise whipped their heads at the girl in Theo's lap, eyes open wide. Lulu's hips stopped momentarily. "Tori! Shush!" The boys looked at each other and the burst into laughter and each slipped the girls a higher tip into their bustiers.

~Back in the private room~

"So what's your name?"  
He had already been under her hips for ten minutes before finding his voice. He knew these girls were here to dance and entertain, but when she playfully undid his belt buckle, he hadn't really been able to focus for several minutes.

"Whatever you want it to be _Malfoy_." she cooed as she rested against his chest, her lips pressed against his neck. She rolled her hips slowly, blowing puffs of warm, sweet breath against his earlobe.

He rested his hands on her thighs and hummed in thought. The song changed and she slid down his body and between his legs. She crawled away, arching her back and rolling her neck and flicking her hair back.

"How bout' Tiffany. Seeing as that's whats all over your outfit." He smirked as she looked over her shoulder, looking a tad surprised.

"How do you know they're Tiffany's?" She asked as the rolled to face him on her knees. Dancing casually, running a hand up her side and into her hair.

"Because I paid for them to be featured tonight." He said simply, crossing an ankle onto his knee.

"So, technically you could call every girl in this place 'Tiffany'. Not very clever Malfoy" She teased.

He placed his hands behind his head and cocked his head as he watched her crawl towards him.  
"Why is it, when you call me that, I feel like I'm a young boy being scolded."

She rolled her eyes playfully and spread his legs so she could straddle him again and leaned in close to his ear "Do you need to be scolded _Malfoy_?"

Her voice was overly husky and he could tell there wasn't any want in it.

He shook his head and she sat back and continued to silently dance for him.

He must have upset her. But it was a shame that a girl with wit and such wonderful curves had to be shared every night to crowds of randy men.

"Personal question." he announced quietly.

She turned and began to dance with her back to him, so he placed his hands on her hips to make sure she would stay in his lap.

"Why do you work here? I mean, you're a phenomenal dancer and you've got the looks, but I can tell you're tired of it." He was surprised when she responded without hesitation.

"Only way I can afford my tuition Mr. Malfoy." she said in a sing song voice to the muggle dance song.

"Ugh, don't call me that. I do _not_ want to imagine my father getting a lapdance from you. Let alone anyone else getting a lapdance from you."

She glanced back at him, the end comment earning him a smile. She paused to drag her hips painfully slow over his lap and stroke his thighs in appreciation. She didn't normally like men assuming ownership or claim on her, but this was an entirely different situation.

"Tuition huh? What school do you attend? You must be in Uni. Eastend Uni or Brockland?" His voice cracking on the end as she continued to stroke his thighs.

She did a spin and flipped her hair, so she now had her hands on his thighs, her hips pouted out as she faced him and smirked. She really hoped her glamour charms were at their best this evening.

"Why do you wanna know _Malfoy_?" she whispered.

He was just now noticing her eyes. They were a muted green. Almost the color of her corset, just not as silky. There was a thick undertone of golden brown.

Glamour Charm.

"Just wondering if I might know you outside of here. I attend Brockland Uni. I was at Hogwarts before then."

She winked and laughed softly as she slid to her knees between his legs again and played with his belt buckle to the rhythm of the music, watching as he tried to clear his throat, but she had him a bit strung up.

She continued to dance and play with his belt buckle for another 10 minutes before, with the flick of her wrist, undid the button on his trousers and kissed his neck hotly. He hadn't been able to utter a single word the entire time and she enjoyed this power. Especially over Draco Malfoy.

She was just about to palm his lap fully when there was a authoritative knock on the door and a male voice shouted "Hour's Up Birthday Boy!"

She smirked, stood up, crossed the room and slipped on a sheer robe lined with black silk on the hems. She watched as he disappointedly buckled his trousers and ran a hand through his hair. She was about to open the door when he slipped her a wad of cash, his card folding inside it. He dropped a kiss on her cheek and whispered 'Thanks'.

She smiled up at him and opened the door to be greeted by the bouncer, Theo, and Blaise. She smiled to the group and the bouncer held out his arm for her to take. The two headed down the hall when Theo spoke

"Nice seein' youGranger!"

Draco froze and looked down towards her and the bouncer.

Hermione stopped, looked over her shoulder, assessing the smirks from Theo and Blaise before throwing Draco a wink and turning to walk off with her escort.

Draco looked to his friends and then at the retreating figure and then back to his friends, his mouth hanging open then entire time.

Blaise laughed and draped an arm over his shoulder  
"C'mon birthday boy, I think you've had plenty of partying for one evening"

~Two Days Later~

Draco, Theo, and Blaise were all sitting in there morning Magical Psych Class. Students were hurrying in last minute before the professor apparated to class. There was a pop and the room was silent as the lecture began. Professor Ward was only a few minutes into his lecture on theories regarding Unforgivable curses and their effects on the brain physically when the lecture hall door opened and closed hurriedly. Professor Ward paused a moment as he glared at a girl in sweats and a jumper standing beside the door before continuing.

Never in the history of Professor Wards lecture hall was a student ever overlooked for a tardy. Until this very moment. The young girl earned several stares as she climbed the stairs to the back row. She took steps by the two and headed for her usual seat in the back. The trio of former Slytherins all watching her carefully as she sat down behind them and pulled out her quill and parchment. Draco leaned back and smiled

"Morning Granger, late night?" he crooned.

Hermione looked up from her notes and lifted an eyebrow  
"Wouldn't you like to know…_ Malfoy_."

* * *

thank you to the best betas ever!: Hera ( ) & Maeghan ( )


End file.
